Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ESD protection device.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various types of ESD protection devices which suppress destruction of electronic apparatuses caused by electro-static discharge (ESD) have been proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 has disclosed an ESD protection device which includes a pair of discharge electrodes disposed in a ceramic insulating material and a discharge auxiliary section provided so as to be in contact with the pair of discharge electrodes.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-129320